The Lost Brother
by SSJ3VEGITO
Summary: This is the story of how one very small action of one's lost brother could turn out to be for the best the universe and possibly the entire multi-verse has ever seen. This is the story of Gohuken brother of Raditz and Kakarot.
1. First Arrival

The Lost Brother

It was year 740 and a mysterious young saiyan on planet Yardrat heard the call from lord Frieza for all saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta, except in this universe this saiyan happened to be very rebellious and so he left the planet to go to Namek to stay safe. This is the mere beginning of the untold story of the long lost brother of Kakarot and Raditz. The one named Gohuken.

It has been 12 great years for this young saiyan and the namekians he had been staying with. At first it seemed a little shady for a being to just pop up out of nowhere on this very quiet planet. But as quickly as he came the people of the planet soon came to actually like him, in fact he not only created friends but an amazing training partner by the name of Nail.

It was about 3 in the afternoon after a long and hard practice when both Gohuken and Nail were called before the great Grand Elder Guru for it was of true utmost importance. " The both of you have grown up to be true namekians in every letter of the word and you carry upon with you the heart of the planet, but I have summoned you here to speak to you both of the position of my bodyguard" Spoke Guru " Well with all due respect lord Guru" said Gohuken " I believe that though I have lived here nearly my entire life, I believe that the position should go to Nail for I am not truly made to only be a body guard but instead a battle hardened warrior made to traverse the universe itself." "Very well, Nail do you want to take this position while it is still open?" asked Guru. "Of course lord Guru" Nail retorted. "Then the decision has been made and Nail shall be my bodyguard for the short time that I have left."Well then I guess you'll stay here to guard Guru."Gohuken said."Yes but it doesn't mean that I will stop my training with you." "Well then I can't wait for training tomorrow."


	2. The Invaders Part 1

The Lost Brother

At this point Goku/Kakarot is 12 and Gohuken is 22 and Goku has just now started on his journey with Bulma. But as for Gohuken not much seems to happen until this very day of a sudden invasion of privacy if you will.

About 2 months into Nail being the new guard for Guru and after a long and strenuous 6 hour spar with Gohuken something odd happens.

"So lord Frieza wants us to look for someone on this desolate planet with such weak power levels" said one of the alien invaders."Well it's supposed to be some saiyan named Gohuken with a power level of about 13,500 12 years ago, and you know how strong saiyans get." "It's a good thing our emperor wiped out nearly the whole band of monkeys so that we wouldn't have to deal with them anymore." "I'm picking up 5 power levels. With all of them ranging somewhere between 3000-5000. Nothing to be afraid of". Said the leader of the band of 3. "What purpose do you 3 have on our planet?" One of the namekians spoke. The leader then replied. "We just want the one saiyan named Gohuken, and if you lead us to him now we won't hurt any of you guys. Hell, lord Frieza might even recruit a few of you" "Sorry but we're gonna have to decline your offer and ask you nicely to please leave our planet before things get really ugly." Well it's your loss then. Bapanna, Canelis it is time we have some fun." Then faster than the speed of light the 3 invaders came crashing into the namekian warriors and sent them all flying. But as if in unison the nameks then began charging up their ki to their max. "Well, well, well it looks like they've been holding out on us this whole time," "Yeah but not by much really, the strongest one's power level is about 8,500". "Okay guys we have to come up with a strategy to stall long enough for Master Gohuken and Nail to arrive." Nansen said telepathically. "Well since you're the leader of the group, you should be the one to make it up." Creok replied. "Well you could say I'm having a brain fart because I can't think of anything right now, so any suggestions?" "We could actually do one thing but I don't think that it will work". "As of this moment anything will work, so we're just gonna have to go for it." "Alright, well here's the plane …" "Break!" They all mentally shouted. "I think that they've got a plan, don't you Pinnappa?" "Yes I do Bapanna, and it's time for us to disrupt that plan right now." Then suddenly while the two were conversing a vast array of ki blasts then came tumbling at them at faster than light speeds. "Ha, too bad they all missed." "That's only what an idiot would think and now it's time for this plan to come full circle. Now, tornado whiplash"! As Pinnappa turned his head around he saw a giant culmination of the ki blasts fired forming a humongous tornado of extreme power and force." These guys make up for their power in their creativity. However it will be to no avail. Full power energy wave"! He screamed. It ended up destroying the 60ft tall tornado with but a single flash. "It was a good plan except for the fact that I was just too powerful for such a lower level technique". "It wasn't meant to hurt you jackass, but to warn the others of the trouble we're in." Creok replied. "Well then who is gonna save you now." "Them".


	3. The Invaders Part 2

The Lost Brother

As if on cue two figures appeared before the people in the middle of the fight. "I'm picking up a power level of 20,000 and 17,500". "Yeah and I think one of them is Gohuken". "Well I guess Frieza overestimated the strength of these guys". "Especially by sending us, one of Frieza's elite squadrons".

"You shouldn't underestimate people you just saw 3 seconds prior". Gohuken said. "We're not underestimating, because our power levels range from 19,500 to 23,000. So really we're really just gauging your powers and we know that you stand no chance". Pinnappa replied. "Well maybe while I'm using 20% of each of our full powers, but at 30% we could easily handle you 3". Nail spoke. "We can tell that you're bluffing". "Well Nail it looks like we're gonna have to kick it up a notch". Then both Nail's and Gohuken's powers shot up with ever increasing speeds. "Like we said, at 20% you would have stood a chance but at 30% you three don't have a prayer". "My scouter is getting power levels of 30,000 and 26,250, Pinnappa I don't think that they were bluffing". "It doesn't matter because there are three of us and two of them, so let's go"! The aliens then sped across the 3 meter difference between them in the span of .000001 seconds. Bapanna and Canelis darted straight towards Nail and throwing flurries of punches of kicks. "Even when two of you are attacking one of us you still stand no chance". Nail said. "Let's hit him with our tag team finisher". Canelis whispered. The two then went on to stand next to each other and do awkward hand signs as they finished with the words evil void of pure destruction! This attack was 50meters in diameter and was black with red lightning surrounding it and as it finally hit its target Nail was completely engulfed by the attacked, or so it seemed.

"That is what happens when you underestimate our power". "Well that was a good move, except for the fact that I powered up a bit and created a shield before it could actually hit me. So now it's my turn to return the favor". Nail spoke. Then as quickly as he said it he rushed at Bapanna with a hard right that sent him flying and then Nail used his flexible anatomy to grab him from the air and slam him into the ground. As him arm was stretched out he blasted Bapanna with a giant white ki ball that turned him into ashes. "For elite warriors you're very fragile". "You bastard! You killed Bapanna, and I will make you pay". "And how do you plan on doing that seeing as how the both of you couldn't even scratch me with your most powerful attack". Nail then proceeded to knee Canelis in the stomach, and as he was bending over in pain Nail grabbed his head and smashed his face into that same knee. Then he went about throwing punches and kicks at speeds immeasurable and at a point where Canelis couldn't even throw one back to defend himself. "So, is that all you've got". Nail said with a smirk and sarcasm. "Dimension destroyer". Canelis screamed with all of his might and he fired a giant red ball of pure anger and energy. But Nail stayed calm and with one hand he fired a giant white beam of ki that totally engulfed the red beam, and as it hit Canelis he screamed in agony while calling to his lord and master Frieza but it was to no avail as no one could hear his call for help. "Hmph. They were so weak and arrogant. I should go check on Gohuken and see how he's doing".

"Well it seems as though your comrades have silently said goodbye". "Then I will just have to end this myself, AAAAGGGGHHHH"! Pinnappa yelled with every fiber of his being having him power up an attack that nobody saw coming. "Though I can't hurt you directly, I do have the capability to destroy this planet with my ultimate attack. It's a variation of Frieza's death ball attack. I call mine the genocide bomb". It was a huge green ball of massive size that was as big as Mt. Everest itself. "Well then I'll just have to hit you with mine. And I call it red cosmic flash". Gohuken's attack was 40 meters in diameter with a red color and as the two energies collided Gohuken's busted straight through and overtook Pinnappa's entire body with him fading away into oblivion.

"So that was the power of one of Frieza's elite squadrons". "Master Gohuken are you alright"? Creok asked. "I'm fine and did you guys destroy the ship like I asked you to"? "Yes sir". "Where is master Nail"? "He should be here very soon. As if on cue Nail came flying in and landing on the soft green grass. "So I see that you took care of that opponent very easily". "Yes but those were Frieza's lower level elites and I know that the Ginyu force is still too much for us, and last month when I was reading up on the latest power levels Frieza's was still at 530,000. So until I either become a super saiayn or until Frieza gets here, we're going to be training much harder than we ever have before. And so much so that by the time Frieza gets here each of our power levels will have far surpasses that 530,000 mark". Gohuken spoke as if he were giving a speech. "Whatever it takes to protect Namek and its people". And so for the next decade or so(just about the start of DBZ)Gohuken, Nail, and the other warrior namekians trained for this massive threat.

Power Levels:

Pinnappa: 23,000

Bapanna: 21,000

Canelis: 19,500

Nansen: 8,500

Creok: 7,250

Greten: 6,750

Franen: 6,500

Euronen: 6,000

Gohuken coming to the battlefield: 20,000

30%: 30,000

Nail coming to battlefield: 17,500

30%: 26,250

Tag team attack: 42,500

Nail powered up: 52,500

Canelis' Dimension Destroyer: 25,500

Nail's attack: 54,000

Pinnappa's Genocide Bomb: 32,500

Gohuken's Red Cosmic Flash: 42,000

I want to say thank you to anyone that reads this and that I am open for reviews. This is an idea that I've had for a while and I plan on pushing this story all the way through the battle of gods and maybe even further.


	4. The Arrival part I

The Lost Brother

It was the day that they were all waiting for.

"I feel many power levels and one of them in particular have caught my attention". Gohuken said. "I'm guessing that the power you're sensing is Frieza. And if that is him I will first go after him and lead him to our sacred fighting grounds far away from everyone else. Stay nearby just in case Frieza proves to be too much". After Nail spoke he left to go get Frieza. As he flew he thought to himself on why Gohuken did this, all of this training, and why he was so scared of this being. But little did he and Gohuken know that Frieza was the reason why Gohuken was now homeless and most of his race was wiped away from the living world. Now Nail was going to have to experience what hell was.

Right next to a village where Frieza and his men were, were two beings over on a cliff watching the scuffle between Frieza's men and the namekians. "Hey Gohan, do you feel the ki emanating from those guys? Each of those namekians is at least as strong as Vegeta was back on earth. But that one lizard guy gives me the creeps and when compared in power he makes everyone else here look like shrimp". Krillin said while shivering. "Yeah I know what you mean Krillin. That guy's power in bigger than anything we have ever seen before". Gohan spoke with angst.

"Well it seems as though there is a tiny savior squad to help rescue you all, but it shall be to no avail seeing as how I'm still the most powerful being in the universe I believe my foot soldiers can handle you, oh and Zarbon and Dodoria you both can have some fun with them." "Little do you know that each of our power levels is stronger than both of those idiots you call your foot soldiers and right hand men." Nansen retorted. "Well the scouter says that your power level is the highest, but only at a level of 11,000." Frieza said

"Well then you should soon find out that I'm only using about 10% of my full strength." Nansen reciprocated

"I'll be a test of that." Dodoria said very sinister like.

"No, I want the fat one." Euronen said excitedly.

Then Euronen charged at Dodoria at break neck speeds of 2.5x the speed of light. Euronen smashed Dodoria's face in with his palm and proceeded with a rush of punches into his huge gut and then finished it off with a high kick sending him into a nearby mountain cliff.

"Why that retched little imp, I'll make sure that he begs for mercy." Dodoria said to himself.

"If that's all you got then this is gonna be easier than I expected, and I'm not even using 50% of my full power."

"So it seems as though they can hide their power levels. Especially seeing as how Dodoria is being bitched around by a damn slug and Zarbon is being ping-ponged back and forth between two of them. I should probably call in the Ginyu force to deal with these fools."

"I guess it's time we finish this fatass." Euronen then began to charge up an attack that caused the air around the warriors to get stronger and a white ball of mystic like energy was beginning to form. "Prepare for my ultimate technique, the supreme flash bomb!" Euronen fired the giant ball of energy towards Dodoria at speeds that he could only pray to have. The attack ended up destroying Dodoria beyond the ashes.

Franen and Creok began their team attack. "Creok it's time for our tag team attack, the infinite enrgy wave volley." Creok and Franen stood on the opposite side of each other with Zarbon in the middle. They then proceeded to charge masses of energy from both of their hands and as they began their assault on Zarbon he screamed in agony whilst calling out to his lord Frieza. But his prayer fell on deaf ears as Frieza looked at the warriors with great pleasure and enjoyment.

"It seems as though you all have proven yourselves to be powerful enough to take down some of my best men, and so I will need new recruits. I would like to see if you're up for the task at hand." Frieza spoke as if nothing happened.

"You're a cold sadistic bastard, you know that? I can't believe that you have the gall to ask us to work for you and especially after all the harm you and your men have caused." Greten said this with great malice and with a vein about to burst all over his forehead.

"Well he won't be a problem for us anymore." An unknown voice said.

"And who might you be?" Frieza asked excitedly reading his scouter and his power level being of about 675,000.

"I am Nail and I am the one who is going to kill you and make you pay for all of the harmed that you've caused." Nail said with great angst and authority

"It seems as though your power level is higher than what mine is right now, but that can all be changed very quickly with one nice power up."

"Well then how about you come and show me on our sacred battlegrounds."

"Alright I'll indulge you and then after I'm done with you these five are next."

"Hmph. We'll see about that."

And so Nail and Frieza flew off miles away from the villages.

"Gohan, these guys are just way too strong." Krillin said chokingly

"Yeah Krillin I know what you mean. So we should use this time to make our move and gather the dragonballs."

"Hey Nansen what should we do with the two people over there on that cliff?" Creok asked.

"We should probably go and greet them seeing as how their ki shows me that their good."

"Hey Gohan I think they found us."

"What makes you say that Krillin?"

"Maybe it's because they're flying in our direction and looking dead at us."

"Stay on your guard Krillin." Gohan said with his fists at his side.

"Hello newcomers to our planet Namek, we would like to know your business here. We don't get that many visitors that often." Nansen said to them with a grin on his face.

"Well actually we're here for the dragonballs so that we can wish back our friends that died back on our planet. Also because our kami died in the last battle we had." Krillin said.

"Well then we'll bring you two to our grand elder Guru and see what he has to say." Euronen said with great bliss.

So the seven of them flew off to the grand elder's home so that they could ask for his blessing. While this was going on an unsuspecting person felt all of this happening.

"Good lord the power that these people just gave off are beyond impossible. And I can feel another power level even higher than all of them and it's a saiyan. I must go and find out if this saiyan is the legend itself, a super saiyan." And so Vegeta flew off closer to where he is feeling this power to try and find answers.

Frieza's foot soldiers: 3,000-5000

Zarbon: 22,000

Dodoria: 21,000

Frieza: 530,000

Euronen(30%): 27,000

Greten(25%): 17,500

Franen(40%): 30,000

Nansen(10%): 11,000

Creok(40%): 28,000

Nail(20%): 675,000

Gohan(suppressed): 1,850

Krillin(suppressed): 1,650

Vegeta(suppressed): 18,000

I would like to finish this off with a thank you for reading this and that I hope to get more reviews than I already have because I do plan on having a continuation of this story as it would evolve into becoming a crossover with DC. But that is very far into the future, but in any case thanks for reading and I hope you look forward for more of this.


	5. The Arrival part II

The Lost Brother

"We're here." Nail said as both he and Frieza slowly landed on the lush green lands of Namek.

"Well it seems to me as though this place is the exact same as everywhere else on this small planet with the only difference being there no people around."

"Well to me it really does matter because there is a difference but people like you will never be able to know due to your one-track minds. Also I want to make sure that when I defeat you I don't accidently cause anybody else's death due to the blast radius."  
"Enough with the chitchat because I believe it's time to hurry up and end this. Then after I am done with you I will get my wish for immortality and then blow this planet into space dust just like I did to those retched saiyan monkeys." Frieza said the last part sadistically and with an evil grin across his ugly face.

"Now I know why Gohuken has been pushing us for this day. He's been doing this to prepare us for the pure evil that you bring upon with you. I understand Gohuken's pain now. And now Frieza I will use that pain to completely obliterate you and leave nothing behind." As soon as Nail finished that last sentence he began to charge his ki all the way up to his maximum to show Frieza just the sheer difference in power the two had between each other.

While this is happening a few hundred meters away Gohuken, due to his heightened saiyan senses, heard what Frieza said and took it straight through the heart as if somebody had shot a death beam right through it. "That bastard will pay for every last saiyan he ever crossed and for the heinous crimes against the innocent people across the universe. Nail, make sure he pays dearly for what he has done and make sure he does so with his life."

While at Guru's the Namekian warriors and the two earthlings are feeling the powers that are arising from Nail.

"Woah, master Nail's power level is sky rocketing beyond anything we've seen before."

"Yeah and it doesn't seem like it's going to stop any time soon."

"While we're here we can unlock you're guys' hidden potential, isn't that right Guru?"

"Yes my child for this is as good a time as any. Come closer young earthling boy as I put my hand on you to unlock the untapped potential within you."

And so Gohan did and then Krillin but unbeknownst to them or the people at the battlefield several miles away Vegeta was feeling all of these power levels rising far beyond his own. "The amount of energy these guys are pushing out are far beyond me. Damn it, even the boy's power level is about to reach mine and he's only 5. But in any other case I need to stay here and watch out for Gohuken and see if he has become what I believe him to be. A super saiyan."

The battle between Nail and Frieza ensued and with Nail having the obvious upper hand. He through a nasty right hook that sent Frieza flying into a nearby mountain.

"Ha, this is pathetic I'm at my full power and you can't even touch me. So much for the strongest being in the universe."

"Well it seems as though you can easily handle me in my first form, but just to make sure you know the difference between us I will go straight past my 2nd and 3rd form and into my last and final one."

"Well then hurry up already because from what I've seen so far of you this isn't much."

"Well I guess somebody is eager to die, aren't they."

Frieza took an open stance and began to raise his power level beyond anything most people would have thought possible in their whole life. After several mountains being destroyed in the process it was finally over.

"Well he wasn't kidding about the power up that was going to happen. But it still seems as though I have the upper hand."

'So, this is what you wanted and now you get it and just to show you the difference between us I will only use 3% of my full strength."

"Whatever helps you come into grips with your death."

Then Nail rushed at Frieza getting prepared to throw a kick but as soon as he did so Frieza instantly vanished and then punched him right in the kidney, giving him a sharp indescribable pain. But that wasn't going to stop him as he through a backhand at Frieza that unfortunately missed and then after questioning where Frieza was he looked up to see a white figure floating just a few meters over his head.

"If this is all you've got then this shall be over quicker than I anticipated."

But then Nail used his odd biology to stretch his arm up to grab Frieza bt the ankle and then slam him down into a nearby mountain. While having a grip he retracted his arm with Frieza in hand and prepared a punch that would knock a normal person's head off, but Frieza saw this coming and fired a death beam right at Nail's face. I hit him directly in the right eye and while Nail was still recuperating from that last attack Frieza flew at Nail and smacked him in the face with his tail sending Nail sailing across the ocean.

"I know you're not dead after that last attack, come out now or else I'll destroy this so called sacred battle grounds to smithereens."

Frieza should've watched his mouth because when Nail fell into the water he used his biology once again to help him in this tough fight for Namekians only need water to survive and so while training Nail figured out a way to use this as a quick healing factor. By having the water being soaked into his body he's able to instantly break it down and absorb. So while he was under water for the past 5 minutes, not only has he been getting energy but also preparing an attack that would at least severely injure Frieza.

"Prepare to die Frieza, ULTIMATE MYSTIC FLASH!"

Nail screamed this and pushed every fiber of his being in this attack and to make sure he made contact he used instant transmission to teleport right in front of Frieza.

Frieza screamed in agony as the attack completely engulfed him seemingly putting the tyrant down. But this so called victory was shortly lived because mere minutes later Frieza arose though injured severely he was still more than enough for Nail.

"You will pay for that you worm!"

Frieza shouted this and rushed at Nail so fast he didn't have any time to register how this was happening. But it did not matter because Frieza's fist seemingly went through Nail's stomach and nearly through the other side. Then Frieza really began his assault on Nail with a flurry of punches and kicks at speeds Nail couldn't even comprehend, then finally a kick that had Nail whizzing by nearby mountains at break neck speeds and then finally crashing into a mountain tattered an injured from head to toe.

"Oh no you don't, you die when I say you do."

Then Frieza slammed his knee straight into Nail's gut with him coughing out purple blood.

"Now you may have my blessing to die."

Just as Frieza was beginning a supernova that would destroy the whole solar system Gohuken finally stepped in looking more determined than ever before.

"Stop it now Frieza, it's me you want so stop this senseless beating."

"So it looks like you finally have the courage to stand up to me your former master."

"You were never my master because a master is somebody that I can give total respect towards and that person has never been you."

"Well in any other case what do you think you can do against a being as powerful as myself?"

"I'm going to kill you."

Nail100%: 3,375,000

Gohan potential unlocked: 16,5000

Krillin potential unlocked: 14,000

Gohuken full power: 3,400,000

Nail after water healing: 3,800,000

Ultimate Mystic Flash: 15,000,000

Frieza 1st form: 530,000

Frieza final form 3%: 4,350,000

Post UMF: 3,600,000

Frieza rampage: 30,000,000

Now guys we move our way into the fight that you've been waiting for, Gohuken vs. Frieza. I hope you guys stay tuned for this and the future chapters that this story brings. 


	6. The Monkey vs The Lizard

The Lost Brother

As the two were staring each other down Gohuken then realized that Nail was still on the brink of death and rushed over to pick him up. He then lifted him up and proceeded to the giant body of water nearby and placed him in it.

"Nail, regain your strength and live on to protect Namek."

Then quickly as soon as he let Nail go he turned backed to Frieza with pure determination and rage burning in his eyes.

"Well it looks like the monkey made a friend while living here, too bad that relationship has already made its end as soon as I arrived here."

"You're going to pay Frieza because you're a sadistic bastard asshole that should rot in the deepest depths of hell itself. And I am going to be the one that makes sure this deed is done."

"And how do you suppose you're going to do that?"

"Easy, I'll become a super saiyan."

"Super saiyans are not real you idiot monkey."

"Oh yeah, well then what do you call this?"

Then a rush of energy came pouring out of Gohuken and it kept rising to a point where the others believed that he was going to destroy the planet before Frieza did, especially with this amazing amount of power. As he was powering up his hair began to switch back between black and gold and his eyes began to change into emerald until finally he did it. He became the one thing that most saiyans thought of to only be of legend, but Gohuken proved that to be wrong for he had become a super saiyan.

"So Frieza, still thin super saiyans are mere myths anymore?"

"This is impossible this cannot be, but nonetheless I am still the most powerful being in the universe for I am only at about 25% of my full power,"

"Well then show me this full on 100% of power you keep babbling on about."

"As you wish."

Frieza's ki then began to blast through the roof and have a seemingly endless supply of it, but Gohuken just stood there as if he were listening to Frieza talk. Then it finally ended with Frieza being in a more bulky state than before.

"So this is your 100% huh Frieza?"

"Yes monkey and you're about to know what it feels like to get crushed by it as well,"

"Well then how about you come over here and show me?"

"With pleasure you FILTHY MONKEY!"

The two powerful beings collided in the air and started off with Frieza throwing a flurry of punches and kicks that just could not seem to hit their target, especially with his bulky muscles slowing him down.

"What is going on? I am supposed to be the most powerful being in the universe."

"That may have been true at one point but now it seems as though I have completely surpassed you in all aspects,"

"That is impossible for my strength is unmatched by any, even my father is not as strong as I am."

"You need to stop gloating and wake up because right now you're losing Frieza and whether you accept it or not you will die by a saiyan's hands this day."

"Super saiyan or not that could never happen and especially not today for after I am finished with you this entire solar system will be blown into dust."

"Oh yeah, and how did you come up with that conclusion?"  
"Well it's simple really. I can accomplish this feat due to mere scaling of my power, for you see when I destroyed Planet Vegeta not only did I destroy it but the entire solar system that it was connected to. And just to make it clear that feat was accomplished in my base form when my power level was only 530,000."

"So right now a concentrated attack from you could destroy several star systems."

"Correct my boy. So do you concede defeat?"

"Not a chance you ugly freak, for now that means that I just have to end this now before things escalate."

Gohuken then used instant transmission to teleport in front of Frieza and knee him right in the kidney and then grabbing his head and bashing it against his other knee.

He then did a spinning roundhouse kick to the back of Frieza's head and while Frieza was distracted he grabbed his tail and spun around performing a dragon throw that ended with Frieza landing within the base of a nearby mountain.

"That's enough! You and this entire solar system will all feel my wrath!"

And with that declaration Frieza then began to form a giant ball of energy and would be growing at an alarming rate.

"That thing is the size of a small moon and if I don't stop it now this whole star system's gonna feel it."

Gohuken's power level started to rise, getting ready for the attack.

"Let's see you survive this one you dirty ape!"

Frieza let the attack go and it was pulverizing anything within its path and wouldn't stop until Gohuken caught it and with all of his might he used his energy to detonate the ball so that nobody else would be harmed.

"Foolish imbecile thought that he could surpass me the emperor of the galaxy and the strongest being in the universe."

"So you think that weak attack could actually kill me, a super saiyan?"

"What, but how?"  
"Quite easily actually because of the shield I created in the process. So Frieza are you ready to get this over with?"

"You will die saiyan scum!"

With all of his might, Frieza lunged at Gohuken at 1100x the speed of light while his body is stretched out and his fist forward, but Gohuken saw this and teleported behind Frieza so that he could bring both of his feet down on his neck. This attack knocked Frieza down into the ground at break neck speeds and while Frieza was recuperating Gohuken was getting ready a giant volley of energy blasts. When he fired it was as if 1,000 missiles were coming at Frieza so fast that he couldn't react and 90% of them hit him dead on.

"Give up now Frieza and I might let you leave here with your life because your dignity flew away as soon as you killed your first person."

"I the emperor of the universe shall not beg for mercy, especially not for a saiyan ingrate."

"Well then you have sealed your fate because this saiyan ingrate is going to finish you."

"We'll see about that."

Frieza used his seemingly endless supply of ki to fly up into the sky and with one finger, began charging up a black energy ball with red lightning surrounding it.

"If you think you're so tough then take this attack head on so that I can watch you die and if you don't you will instantly die in the vacuum of space, so really it's a win-win situation."

"Well you're wrong about both because if I were to take the attack head on I would just destroy it just like the last and if I were to dodge it and the planet were to explode I would instantly create a ki shield that can protect me from that, so really it's a lose-lose situation for you Frieza."

"I've had enough of your dirty mouth, it's time for you to die!"

"Bring it on you ugly lizard freak because from what I see, all I see is an egotistical maniac that can't realize when he's beaten."

"That's enough!"

Frieza fired the well known death ball at Gohuken with all of his might and this ball was about the size of the Epcot Center, but Gohuken was prepared for this and fired his ultimate attack, the red cosmic flash. This time used two hands much like the big bang kamehameha. Just as Frieza's death ball was going to hit him Gohuken fired his attack with all of his might, pushing everything he had into that blast.

"This attack isn't just for me, or the Namekians, or the Saiyans, but instead this attack is for everyone in the universe that Frieza has and will cause harm to, for I am the hope of the universe, and I will not lose here!"

Then suddenly a giant rush of energy was poured into Gohuken's attack and it was not only pushing back Frieza's death ball, but also began to engulf it entirely along with Frieza himself.

"It's finally over, Frieza is no more and things can go back to the way they once were on Namek."

With that Gohuken fell over face first into the ground, but fortunately for him somebody was there to pick him up.

"You did good Gohuken, you've not only avenged your people and saved Namek, but you have also avenged the entire universe for what that tyrant did."

Nail then carried him away to the place of where the others were.

Nail injured:70,000

Frieza 25%: 30,000,000

Gohuken: 3,400,000

Gohuken super saiyan: 170,000,000

Frieza full power: 120,000,000

Frieza's giant energy ball: 160,000,000

Frieza's death ball: 185,000,000

Gohuken's red cosmic flash: 200,000,000

Nail post water healing: 4,200,000

This for me was a long chapter to write but I do hope to be able to write longer chapters in the future as well as more with suspense. As for the next couple of chapters they won't be that long and will be a way to add in some extra details and move the story along. I hope to push this story past the buu saga and into battle of gods and maybe the multiverse tournament. I don't know exactly, but by then I will have come to an absolute decision. As always guys thaks for reading and please follow, favorite, and of course review. 


	7. Reunite part I

The Lost Brother

"I can't believe that they actually did it, they beat Frieza."

"Well it was master Nail and Gohuken there to beat him."

"I know but the amount of power each one of them was pushing out was just awe-inspiring. Someday I want to be even stronger than that."

"Well let's finish this conversation later because they're about to be here real soon."

Within the next 15 minutes Nail landed near Guru's home while holding Gohuken on his right shoulder.

"Well it looks like we're here."

"Hey I can sense two more presences than what I thought, but yet one of them feels oddly familiar. _Could he be a saiyan just like kakarot, Vegeta, and I? Maybe he's Kakarot's son, but to have this much power is truly an amazing feat to behold."  
_"Master Nail, Master Gohuken, you guys did it, you beat Frieza!"

"Yeah and now that bastard can rot in hell."

"First I need some medical attention if you don't mind and then we can talk about Frieza being out of our hair."

"We actually brought someone for that, Dende you can come out now."

In front of the saiyan stood a little boy no bigger than Gohan with intimidation within his eyes,

"It's ok Dende, nobody here is going to hurt you, and we're just asking you to use your healing ability on Gohuken."

"Ok."

While Gohuken lay on the ground Dende laid his hands Gohuken's chest while pushing out a type of mystic energy across his body.

"Thanks Dende, I feel much better than before. Now to get to know you two."

He was of course referring to Gohan and Krillin.

"Well my name is Gohan and this is my friend Krillin and we're from eart. We came here to use the Namekian dragon balls to wish back our friends because our kami died about a month ago."

"I see, but that decision is not up to me now is it Lord Guru?"

"I wanted to wait for you two to get here before I made my decision on what to do. And my decision is that they are allowed to use the dragon balls."

"Thank you sir, you have no idea how much this means."

"That's not the only reason why I hoped you two would come here, but my other reason was so that I may reunite a family."

"Sir what do you mean by that?"

Gohan asked while staring at the large figure with a confused look on his face.

"I believe he means us Gohan."

Gohuken said with a smile on his face.

"Wait, if I'm feeling your energy right that means you're a saiyan, but I also feel something closer. Your ki feels a lot like my father's which means that"

"Yes Gohan I am your uncle."

And with that statement Gohan lunged at Gihuken with his arm wide open with tears in his eyes.

"Wow, I thought the only good full-blooded saiyan was my dead and that I only had one uncle."  
"I guess Raditz never told you about me because he was embarrassed of me being so much stronger than him. But his temper did always get the better of him. But on to the next thing, how old are you Gohan?"  
"I'm going to turn 6 in a few months."

"Wow I'm impressed. 6 and already has a power level stronger than me when I was 10, and I was a super elite. "  
And then after a few moments of pause Gohuken asked Gohan another question.

"Gohan do you know if and when Kakarot is going to be here?"

"Well he goes by Goku for one and number two he said that he should be here in about a week."

"Great and now onto more oppressing matters dealing with the dragon balls, do you know what your wishes will be?"

"Yes we do."

"Alright then let's start the ritual."

After a few minutes of gathering the dragon balls the ritual began

"Tataem Porunga."

Out of the 7 balls came a giant dragon like figure with a giant fin on its back and a six-pack.

"Speak your wishes for I can grant 3."  
"Gohan what's your first wish?"

"We want to first bring back Piccolo."

"Echh namun es Piccolo."

"That wish has been completed, what are your others?"

"We want to bring him here to Namek so that he can see his people."

"Gach meh un Piccolo sobun Namek."

"That wish has also been completed, speak your 3rd and final wish."

"We want to bring back Chiaotzu because he was already brought back with our dragon balls but they can't restore a person's life more than once."

"Echh namun es Chiaotzu."

"Your wishes have been granted, farewell."

With those final words Porunga went back into the dragon balls as they became a bright light and then hit the ground with a huge thud as they turned into white stones.

"Huh that;s weird, the one's on earth usually split apart across the planet."

"Well it is a different planet Krillin, so we have to expect different things."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So this is Namek, my original home. So calm and beautiful, this is just like I envisioned it. I might as well go fly towards Gohan and the other power levels and greet them."

"This Piccolo character I can feel his ki and it's very strong, even by my standards."

"Well that's because he's been training on King Kai's planet for a while and so of course he's gotten stronger just like my dad."

"I see, well I can't wait to meet him."

"Nail I wish to ask of you of something of the upmost importance."

"What is it Guru?"

"I am dying my son and I would like to pass my essence on to you."

"Are you speaking of the eternal fusion that our people can perform?"

"Yes my child, for I would like for you to see my world through my eyes and yours through mine."

"Are you sure that I am worthy of such a task Lord Guru?"

"Of course my child, for you have been my guardian and a good one at that, as well as a great protector of Namek itself."

"If I have your blessing Lord Guru then I am up for the task."

But before this could be done Nansen asked of what was going to happen to the dragon balls after he disappears. After a few moments of tension Guru answered.

"I already have a successor in place."

"If I may so ask, who is it?"

"Why it is Elder Moori himself."

"That does make sense."

"If all of the questions have been answered then may we get on with the ritual?"

"Yes sir, but we're still going to miss you." Creok said this while trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"Ah but my child, I will always be here with you in your heart. So please Nail put your hand on my chest so that we may begin."

Nail did this with a nod and slowly but surely Guru's life force faded away into Nail and then finally they became one.

"Woah, his power is amazing."

"Yeah you can say that again."

"So Nail, how does it feel to be fused with Guru?"

"It feels nice and pure."

"Hey guys I think Mr. Piccolo's here."

Piccolo landed a few meters away from the home and felt the new surge of energy flowing through it.

"Whoever that is in there is pretty strong."

"Mr. Piccolo, it's so good to see you!"

Gohan said this with a giant smile on his face.

"Nice to see you too kid, but who are these other people."

As everybody began introducing each other Piccolo then began his and about his connection with Kami.

"So you're the other half of your Kami except this time you turned into a good guy."

Euronen said this as if he were piecing a puzzle together.

"To answer it simply, yes."

"Well that's an eye-opener."

"Gohan, didn't you say that your father was going to be here in a week's time?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's great because within this week I want to train you and see how strong you really are."

"That's cool and all but can you show me your super saiyan transformation?"

"Sure thing."

Gohuken performed the transformation with relative is, with just a single grunt and flex of his muscles he instantly transformed into the legendary transformation.

"Wow, that's the coolest thing I've ever seen. Man, no wonder you were able to beat Frieza."

"Yeah well this power didn't come easy, this came from years of hard work and dedication, but you could become one someday Gohan."

"Really?"

"Yep, and all you have to do is put in the time and effort to do so. You might even be able to become one before Kak- Goku gets here."

"Well if that's the case, then I want to get started training now."

"That's the spirit."

All of the warriors then left the former home of their old Grand Elder Guru.

"Goodbye Guru, for you will be forever missed."

Gohuken post Frieza battle: 255,000

Nail post second water healing: 4,200,000

Dende: 85

Gohan: 16,500

Krillin: 14,000

Nansen: 110,000

Creok: 70,000

Greten: 70,000

Euronen: 90,000

Franen: 75,000

Gohuken super saiyan: 210,000,000

Piccolo post King Kai training: 105,000

Nail post fusion: 27,500,000

This chapter was actually longer than I thought it was gonna be, but I hope that in the future I can right 5x as much as this. Next chapter will of course be the meeting of not only Gohuken and Goku, but also Gohuken and Bulma. As always guys please favorite, follow, and review.


	8. Reunite part II

The Lost Brother

"Uncle Gohuken before we start I think you should meet the person that brought us here." 

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"Bulma of course, she's a top-notch scientist back on earth and is the smartest person we know."

"Well then let's go meet this Bulma character."

Off Gohan, Krllin, and Gohuken flew into the direction of their ship. But little did any of them know that this would be the start of a new relationship.

"We're here, I'll go get Bulma."

"So, what's she like?"

"Well she can be sweet to some but mean to others. I think that you and here will get along just fine."

Gohan came walking out Gohuken saw the most beautiful person he thought that he would get a chance to see. Her eyes were just illustrious and so much so that they put the great oceans of Namek to shame. As well as her wild blue hair, and the cute dumbfounded look on her face.

"Gohuken this is Bulma."

"You guys never told me how beautiful she is."

"Wow an actual saiyan with manners that isn't the son of Goku. And speaking of Goku do you know who he is?"

"Well of course, it would only make sense that I know my youngest brother."

"So wait, you're also related to Goku? Wow, I hadn't realized Goku had such a big family."

"Krillin tells me that you're a world renowned scientist back on your world."

"And you best believe it too."

"_Wow, beautiful and smart, and the way she acts and makes me feel, if I hadn't known any better I'd say that I'm falling in love with this woman. Ah, it could just be my saiyan body needing a mate."_

"Well while we're all here meeting people I have a few friends that would like to speak with you as well."

Just from a few hundred meters came 7 Namekians.

"These are my students Nansen, Creok, Greten, Euronen, and Franen, as well as my first and best friend Nail."

They all greeted Bulma with a simultaneous bow.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way let's start our training now."

"Alright, I had hoped you'd say that some time soon."

Gohan said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"But first things first, I'm going to have to re-grow your tail."

"What, are you crazy, do you not realize the consequences of this."

"Trust me it'll be fine because there are no moons and while here I can teach him to use it as an extra limb and not a hindrance."

"Well how do you plan on doing this?"

"Simple really, there is a pressure point right above the tail bone of a saiyan that can instantly re-grow one's tail. Watch and you shall see."

With one quick karate chop Gohan not only felt a sharp pain going through his body but also a long furry appendage.

"Wow it really works."

"Good and now let the training begin!"

The training started with Gohuken throwing a hard right hook at Gohan's cheek, sending him zooming past several mountains before finally stopping himself in the air.

"_It seems as though his power level jumped little to beyond what Vegeta was. _Come on Gohan you're gonna have to do better than that if you want to get stronger."

"Alright then, let's go."

Gohan began powering up so much that the ground around him began to create a crater that surrounded him completely.

"_So Gohan was holding back a bit of his power eh. Well then this could get more interesting than what I previously expected. _Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to fight me?"

While gritting his teeth, Gohan dashed over to Gohuken at amazing speeds preparing a kick to the jaw that would surely kill the average saiyan. But Gohuken is no average saiyan. So Gohuken caught this with ease and then slammed him into the ground and then through him into the air. From there Gohuken fired a red ball of energy the size of a basketball to see how Gohan would react to this. To Gohuken's expectations, Gohan stood firm in the air and fired a blast of his own, detonating the energy ball. Gohan used this time to charge energy from his fists. As soon as the smoke cleared Gohan then fired an energy wave volley that was completely deciamtaing the entire area. But Gohuken saw the attack and began dodging each and every one of them at speeds none but he and Nail could see.

"_Man, it's a good thing we moved to the normal training grounds or else Bulma would've been destroyed by that attack."_

As the smoke cleared Gohan was seen in the air panting but with a grin on his face as he thought he accomplished something.

"Yeah I got him, there's no way that he could've taken those unscathed."

However that grin would soon fade as he would see on the ground a tall figure standing with his arms crossed as if waiting for something.

"On the contrary my dear nephew because I dodged them with ease."

"What, but how could you have dodged all of them."

"Quite simple really I just used my amazing speed and heightened senses to my advantage. And now it's my turn to have some fun."

Gohuken quickly flew up to Gohan and began his assault. He first started with a left kick to the head and then a knee to the stomach and finally a head butt that sent him back down onto the ground. As Gohan was getting up Gohuken instantly teleported over to Gohan and stood over him with a menacing grin look. He then opened his palm and then fired a blast so big that it towered over the nearby mountains. And off into the distance there was a certain Namek trying to meditate while all of this was going on.

"_So this is what it was like feeling the training sessions that would go on between Gohuken and I, it feels nostalgic."_

"Gohan are you alright?"

Krillin shouted with a worried look on his face.

"Don't you think you took it a little too far."

"It's merely a test of mental endurance and seeing how much punishment he can take, for if someone like Frieza were to show up they would give Gohan no chance at all to get up and would've already killed him by now."

From the base of the rubble that was left behind from the blast Gohan emerged with blood all over his body, Plenty of scratches to go around, and a huge black eye. He came out panting and barely able to stand.

"See what I mean Krillin, I would never try to actually kill my nephew."

"I guess you're right and Gohan is a pretty tough kid so I can see why you hit him with so much."

"Well it wasn't only that, but also so that he could receive a zenkai boost afterwards so that he could quickly catch up."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that when saiyans get badly wounded they can come back a lot stronger than they were before."

"Is that all you've got Uncle Gohuken, because I'm still stand-"

Gohan was then cut off as he fell into the rubble, completely passed out.

"_He actually went beyond what I had previously expected from him, I believed he would conk out as soon as he got his head out. I should probably get Dende so that he can heal Gohan and because he's gonna be with us for a long while."_

And so the training went on like this for the next five days, until it was finally the day that Goku would be coming.

"Guys Kakarot is going to be here in about eight hours."

"How do you know that?"

"It's because of this baby right here, modded her myself so that it could be a scouter with a lot more enhancements."

"But couldn't someone from Frieza's army link up with it and find out about this."

"I planned for this and put on a different encryption so that nobody could know what I'm saying but I knew what everyone else was."

"But wait, Goku doesn't have a scouter so how do you know where he is?"

"Well my friend, that is one of the modifications I made because I knew something like this would occur sometime in the future. This baby is able to scan the entire galaxy for any specific person, place, or thing that I choose. So all I had to do was put in a race and then look up a name and the scouter is able to search for it."

"Well then can you tell us how strong my dad is?"

"By my scouter's readings his power level is about 75,000, but it looks like he's had a hard work so I'd say his real power level is around 90,000."

"Wow Goku got so strong."

"Yes but he isn't the only one, in fact Gohan has far surpassed him by the third day of training."

"Wow, I hadn't realized just how strong I've really gotten. What does the scouter say about my power level as of now?"

"It says 560,000, great job Gohan you've already surpassed Frieza's first form power level of 530,000. And Krillin your power level is around 50,000."

"Woah such a difference, kind of puts things into perspective doesn't it."

"Ah don't beat yourself up, it's just that Gohan's a saiyan and so his body was made to fight and so of course his strength rate grows faster than yours. Also your power made huge leap from 14,000 to 50,000, that's 36,000 units right there, you should feel accomplished just from that."

"Huh, I guess you're right I have gotten a lot stronger than since I landed on Namek."

"Maybe with today's training we can push you beyond even that."

"You're on then."

Both Krillin and Gohuken got into a fighting stance ready for the other to attack. Gohuken broke the tension by lunging himself forward at Krillin so fast that he could not see and punched him right in the gut sending him flying backwards into the nearest mountain. Krillin instantly flew up on top of a mountain and started firing destructo discs as if on instinct. Fortunately for Gohuken though he saw this and blocked it back with his ki and telekinetic powers and then he fired them all back at Krillin. Krillin instantly thought to destroy them with a quick kamehameha wave. This plan worked up until Gohuken didn't stop going on the offensive and quickly dashed in Krillin's direction and then uppercutted him into the air. Krillin got his footing back and was looking for Gohuken who was nowhere to be found until he appeared right in front of him. Krillin on instinct threw a punch right at his gut. But to Krillin's dismay his whole reaction was summed up by his body language and the words Gohuken said only proved it more.

"That was a nice punch but unfortunately for I eat that shit."

Gohuken then kicked Krillin knocking him back into another mountain except this time Gohuken didn't stop. After kicking him he planned on finishing this round with his new special move.

"Krillin you should feel honored for you will be the first person that I test this new technique on. I call it the red cosmic kamehameha."

He put his hands the same way that the big bang kamehameha was, except this time the ball of energy was blue with red lightning surrounding it.

"I'll tell you one thing Krillin and that is that I don't plan on using my full power on you because you would instantly die, but I have a round to win."

As Gohuken was going to fire the attack Krillin jumped up into Gohuken's line of site which was now in the sun and he screamed the words that completely caught him off guard.

"Solar Flare!"

It instantly blinded Gohuken and the attack soon dissipated and Krillin took this chance to attack and started throwing haymakers and Gohuken as hard as he could. To Krillin's surprise they actually started to move him back and then Krillin finished this combo of moves with the signature kamehameha that took Gohuken off the mountain and over the sea. A wide smile could be seen from Krillin as he was ecstatic about what he had just done.

"Alright, I got him perfectly, there's no way he could get up from that with no scratches."

Krillin's assumption was actually correct and Gohuken flew back with his shirt ripped and a few scratches and singe markings.

"Wow Krillin I didn't think you had it in you to be able to do something like that, especially to me. But as I said before I'm winning this round."

And Gohuken began to power up and leave Krilling completely in schock and awe.

"Man I forgot he was holding so much power, this could get ugly."

Gohuken zoomed over to Krillin and did a somersault with his tail hitting him on the head and smashing his face down into the ground. Gohuken picked Krillin up by his head and threw him and then began a meteor shower of energy at Krillin. He finished it off with a giant ball of energy the size of Vegeta's ego (honestly I don't even think that it's 1/10 of it). The result was a giant explosion and rubble being left around.

"Krillin I told you I was going to win this."

Gohuken then began to search for Krillin's body.

"I hope I didn't over do it with that last attack.

But Gohuken's fears were pushed aside as he saw Krillin laid down peacefully (yet with scars all over his body and blood everywhere, but nonetheless peacefully) on a bed of rocks completely knocked out.

"Well at least I now that he's still alive."

Gohuken then went over to Krillin and lifted him up by the arm with one hand. With Krillin in hand he flew over to Dende to ask him to heal Krillin, reluctantly Dende did this no questions asked. Krillin woke up confused about the events prior.

"W-What happened?"

"After I did a barrage of energy all over the place I fired a giant energy ball that destroyed the whole area and then I found you on a bed of rocks completely knocked unconscious. Then I flew you over here to where Dende healed and then here we are now."

"Aw man I really thought I had you there with the good old solar flare sneak attack combo."

"Actually you did but I was merely holding back and then that's when felt like getting serious. What you lack of in strength you more than make up for in craftiness and creativity."

"Thanks but I think I got you this time."

"Well if that's so then bring it on."

For several more hours the two went at it like this.

"Well that was the hardest workout I've had in years."

"Well that's because you weren't training with a super elite saiyan warrior."

"Yeah you're right and how long 'til Goku gets here?"

"Exactly 1 hour 47 minutes and 24 seconds."

"I can't to see my dad and show him just how strong I've gotten since the last time I saw him."

"I can't wait either because it will be a first time in a while that I get to see my baby brother."

Time flew by as they saw the spaceship peacefully land on the ground.

"It looks like he's here. _Hello baby brother, it's nice to meet you once again."_

As Goku stepped out he felt several strong energies all coming towards him.

"Man the strength level I'm getting from these guys is just enormous and three of them belong to Krilling, Gohan, and Piccolo."

Coming towards Goku were 10 figures at an easy pace for them but certainly something to behold for Goku.

"Daddy!"

"Goahn!"

"Goku!"

"Krillin"

"Hey Piccolo!"

Piccolo said hello the way he normally would, with a simple grunt.

"I can't believe how strong you guys have gotten since the last time I've seen you. Gohan you've already blew me out of the water."

"Dad there's somebody here that really wants to meet you."

"Well, who is it?"

"I belive that is me Kakarot"

"Who are you?"

"Of course you don't remember your oldest brother."

"WHAT, I have two brothers, wow what a family reunion!"

"Not only that but I am your strongest brother and a super saiyan."

"What's a super saiyan"

"It is a form that very few saiyans are able to accomplish, but I have done."

"Well then can you show me what it looks like?"

"Oh I was hoping you would ask."

With one quick flex of his muscles Gohuken became the form of legend, with blond hair, emerald eyes, and a burning aura surrounding him.

"That's so cool and the power isn't too bad either."

"Well Kakarot-"

"Please call me Goku."

"Well Goku you can achieve this form by training harder everyday with me and the others."

"Well I think that Gohan's gonna be one before I do. Especially at the rate he's growing he might even surpass you."

"Well that's a long time from now. Anyways we should probably get back to Bulma so that she can see you."

"Yeah you're right."

"But first, Goku grab onto my shoulder because I'm about to show you something."

"Well what is it?"

"Grab on and find out."

Reluctantly Goku did this and as Gohuken put his fingers on his forehead they instantly teleported in front of the Namekian space craft that Gohan and the others traveled in.

"Woah, what do you call that?"

"It's called instant transmission and if you keep training with me you just might learn it someday, but first let's go inside to see Bulma."

Gohan: 16,500

Gohan post tail: 19,500

Krillin: 14,000

Gohuken: 4,200,000

Gohan badly injured: 1,950

Gohan post healing: 50,000

Gohan post 6 days of training: 560,000

Krillin post 6 days of training: 50,000

Gohuken holding back: 135,000

Gohuken getting serious: 900,000

Gohuken post 6 days of training: 4,500,000

Gohan post 7th day of training: 820,000

Krillin post 7th day of training: 62,500

Gohuken post 7th day of training: 4,750,000

Goku: 90,000

Gohuken super saiyan: 237,500,000

That was the longest chapter yet guys. As you can see I am slowly but surely getting to the place where I need to be content wise. The next chapter is going to really focus on Gohuken and Bulma seeing as how this is the 8th chapter and they haven't done anything yet. I've also decided to go by the canon with their only being 12 universes. I plan on making this one the 10th and with a new god of destruction of course. As well as a few changed events and characters in the way that I may see fit. And as always guys thanks for reading and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.


End file.
